The Dark Before the Dawn
by HalflightDark
Summary: A post-apocalyptic world, can the ghosts of Greece's best heroes protect Olympus and find out what happened to the missing gods? This is a work of fanfiction, I would never claim to own Uncle Rick's ideas. TO BE REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

If only

A jumble of words, a series of symbols created by people who had no idea what they were doing. A scream into a void that doesn't care no matter what you say.

I am Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy, and I live in a world of "if only".

If only I had saved Annabeth, my girlfriend.

If only I had beaten my enemy quicker.

If only I had survived.

Yes, I am dead. I died while fighting Gaea, the mother of the earth. All of my friends had died. We managed to beat her, but only just.

Now I a member of the Army of the Damned, a militia of Hades' best ghosts, and we are the only group still able to protect the Greek Pantheon after the Olympians disappeared with the remaining demigods.

Our mission objectives are to protect Olympus and to find the gods, but I have no idea how that can be accomplished. Good thing I am not leading this operation.

Meet my squad, Rouge squad. We lead the Alpha battalion.

Jason, ancient leader of the Argonauts. He is our real-time strategist and a leader in the Navy of Hades.

Orpheus, the musical expert. He is the one of us who furthest explored the Underworld, and knows all of its secrets better than Hades himself. He is not much in a battle, but his music has mystic qualities.

Achilles, the neigh-impenetrable archer is our ranged attacker. He and I may have lost our blessings from the River Styx, but due to a deal between her and Hades, she protects us when she feels like it.

Finally, rounding out Rouge squad, is Daedalus. He is our field engineer, and the person who is in charge of all our siege weaponry.

Theseus, Cadmus, Perseus, and Heracles are in Infinity Squad, Bellerophon, Odysseus, Actaeon, and Atlanta are in the Dark squad, and Orion, Agamemnon, Aeneas, and Paris are in the Night Squad.  
This new world is darker than the world we remembered, and the mist has faded. Should be interesting.  
Thank you guys for reading my first chapter, or the pilot ad I like to call it. This is an interesting new idea I want to release and get done. IDK if I want a relationship, and with who. Almost anyone is up for grabs, so feel free to tell me. Also, should Hestia be a sponsor in this story, or what other role should she play? Feel free to review and suggest things. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2: I get a Blast from the Past

"Welcome to hell." Said a loud and booming voice, surprising me.

I couldn't see anything. There were just shadows surrounding me, as if I was sitting in a small puddle of light, seemingly the only light in existence.

Staring wildly into the inky blackness, I tried desperately to remember how I got here.

I dropped to my knees and grabbed my head as the memories began to flood back. My head is gonna hurt really bad later.

Flashes of memories flickered through my mind, all cloaked in a red haze of pain.

 _Leo was falling. The Argo 2 was falling. The world turned upside down._

 _Piper was crying over a pile of wood and rebar. On the top of the pile, with a stick of rebar through his heart was Jason._

 _Hazel disappeared into a hole in the earth that opened up while she fought a monster army._

 _Frank and Jason collided into Gaea from both sides, frank using the last of his burning stick and Jason throwing all his life force energy into destroying Gaea._

 _As Gaea sank back into the earth, defeated, a last hand reached up into the celebrating demigods._

 _A scream._

 _Annabeth disappearing into the earth._

 _An earthquake that rippled across the Earth_

And then… blackness. Deep, suffocating blackness. It was then that I realized that I was dead, my friends were dead, and about 90% of the mortals who hadn't died in the epic battle were dead. My mother and Paul were among the dead, but I hadn't seen Rachel's ghost. The sorting rooms for dead mortals were backed up months, especially since the demigods were given first preference for sorting. Eventually, spirits began throwing themselves into the River Styx to be devoured, due to the pain that happens to the soul when it is not in its place, the realms of Hades.

I hadn't seen the Olympians since my death, which as normal, because I was in Hades' domain, where Olympians aren't invited, but I had seen Hestia, which was weird.

I had just received a summons to report to Hades' castle, but as soon as I walked in, a small army of ghostly demigods attacked me. I seemed to recognize most of them, but I had never seen them in my life. After defeating a few of them, I realized that I was outmatched, right before a spear hit me in the head and I collapsed.

Remembering all of this, I looked around and noticed that the light seemed to have expanded slightly, revealing a sword. I picked up the sword, and spun around as a sword unsheathed behind me.

Before me stood Jason, of the Argonauts. Without a word, he launched himself at me, and I swung my sword. The world became a careful dance of slash, parry, stab, recover, parry…

Then it was over, as my sword flew through the air, and we stood there, panting. Then Jason faded, and reappeared at the edge. My sword reappeared in my hands, and we started again.

I had a feeling that this was gonna be a long and painful process.

 **A/N Hey, guys. This is my second chapter. If you see any mistakes, please message me. Thanks to Aedridon199 for their review and Aedridon199 and High DevilWalker for the follows. I have a general idea for how this story will go, but I want to throw some of the more cliché stories that are cycled through fanfiction right now. If you have any ideas, or want to say anything to me at all, I have a message and the review tabs. Try not to cuss or anything, but I have a thick skin. See you guys next chapter.**


End file.
